


It's Not A Miracle We Needed

by Avasonta



Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Aziraphale was Noah's dove, Crowley Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Crowley isn't subtle, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness, There's A Tag For That, an abundance of parentheticals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Мир шел своим чередом. Прошел месяц; месяц, в течение которого Азирафель был убежден, что теперь в его магазине вещей Кроули больше, чем в квартире демона.На столе появилось несколько маленьких растений. Кожаная куртка свободно перекинута через спинку дивана. Ключи от Бентли лежали в керамической вазе у кровати... у кровати, которую теперь использовал демон, настоявший на том, чтобы купить простыни получше, потому что добрый Люцифер, ангел, когда ты их получил?(Азирафель покраснел, когда признался в том, что они шли в комплекте с кроватью, которую он получил вместе с квартирой над книжным магазином, который Азирафель открыл в 1880-х.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023667
Kudos: 9





	It's Not A Miracle We Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not A Miracle We Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774495) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



После такого все было немного просто.

Кроули остался на ночь. Они заказали ужин из небольшого тайского магазинчика вниз по улице, и рука Кроули пролежала на талии Азирафеля, пока они ели свои слойки с карри.

На следующее утро он _вернулся_ в свою квартиру, чтобы полить растения ( _я не могу оставить их одних надолго, ангел, или они начнут думать, словно они могут расслабиться_ ) и все такое. Однако через несколько часов они встретились, чтобы пообедать и прогуляться по парку, держась за руки, пока они шли.

Мир шел своим чередом. Прошел месяц; месяц, в течение которого Азирафель был убежден, что теперь в его магазине вещей Кроули больше, чем в квартире демона.

На столе появилось несколько маленьких растений. Кожаная куртка свободно перекинута через спинку дивана. Ключи от Бентли лежали в керамической вазе у кровати… у кровати, которую теперь использовал демон, настоявший на том, чтобы купить простыни получше, потому что _добрый Люцифер, ангел, когда ты их получил?_

(Азирафель покраснел, когда признался в том, что они шли в комплекте с кроватью, которую он получил вместе с квартирой над книжным магазином, который Азирафель открыл в 1880-х.)

Это не значило, что ангел не понимал, что происходит, — несмотря на многочисленные заверения Кроули об обратном, Азирафель на самом деле не был идиотом — он просто… не возражал.

Но, учитывая все обстоятельства, в книжном магазине становилось немного тесно из-за книг, растений и того нелепого стула, который принес Кроули (честно говоря, демон даже не старался делать более тонкие намеки).

— Знаешь, — сказал ангел, когда они сидели за столом (за их столом, в любом смысле) в Ритц, и вытер губы салфеткой. — Я тут подумал.

Кроули усмехнулся.

— Не напрягайся, ангел.

Азирафель пристально посмотрел на него.

— Я _думал_ , что может… уехать. Из Лондона. Это замечательный город и все такое, но он немного… оживленный, не думаешь?

Брови Кроули взлетели вверх.

— Я имею в виду, полагаю, что да, — сказал он ровно.

— Ох, хорошо! — сказал Азирафель с широкой улыбкой. — Знаешь, на днях я заглядывал в компьютер, и там были милые маленькие коттеджи неподалеку от Саут Даунса. Достаточно большие для библиотеки и просторные для сада.

— Ух… хах, — ответил Кроули. На его лице появилось странное выражение. — Уверен, тебе он понравится, ангел.

— Ох, хорошо!

Азирафель пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ну, да, — он согласился, — но… понравится ли он тебе, любимый? Я знаю, как ты привязан к своей квартире, к городу, и я знаю, что будет ужасно хлопотно перевезти все твои растения, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебе пришлось пройти через все это, если ты этого не хочешь, мой дорогой.

Кроули заморгал за очками.

(Азирафель хотел, чтобы он просто _оставил их_ , на этот раз.)

— О, — сказал демон. — Ну, я имел в виду, что нет ничего плохого в смене обстановки.

— Да! Да, именно, — ответил Азирафель. — Вообще, я подумал, что мы могли бы посмотреть на несколько коттеджей, если ты не против. Придется немного поездить, но мне кажется, что это может быть приятно. Я даже упаковал печенья.

— Просто… чтобы все было ясно, — сказал Кроули. — Этот коттедж… он будет…

— Для нас обоих. То есть, если, конечно, тебе это нравится. Я с удовольствием останусь в Лондоне, если ты так хочешь, однако ты должен признать, что книжный магазин недостаточно велик для нас обоих.

— Значит, мы будем… жить. Вместе. Ты и я.

— А разве мы не уже?

Азирафель был уверен, что он правильно понял всю ситуацию. Люди просто не оставляли шесть пар обуви, пару кожаных курток, пиджак, четыре одеяла, двенадцать комнатных растений, витиеватый трон 18-го века и три флакона со средством для волос в чьем-то доме, если _не_ жили с этим кем-то.

— Я… думаю, можно и так сказать, — холодно ответил Кроули, отчаянно стараясь казаться беспечным. — А я и не заметил.

Азирафель закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, для демона ты поразительно плохо лжешь и еще хуже хитришь. Большая часть одежды в моем шкафу именно твоя, любимый.

— Я не… я вовсе _не хитрил_ …

— Я в курсе. Как я только что сказал, ты был совершенно очевиден…

— Я пытался быть не _слишком быстрым_ , — Кроули щелкнул пальцами.

Это заставило Азирафеля замолчать, и ангел опустил взгляд на скатерть.

— Я… — начал он, но слова никак не шли.

На мгновение, все, что было слышно, — это перезвон посуды и фортепианную музыку.

— Я боялся, Кроули, — наконец мягко сказал Азирафель. — Я-я беспокоился о том, что скажут Небеса, я не мог… я думал… — он протянул руку и взял Кроули за руку. — Я знал, что происходит. То, что уже произошло, если быть совсем честным. Я просто… Кроули, любимый, этого было так много, и я боялся, что если бы я тогда пошел за тобой, я бы… ну, конечно, есть то, на что Небеса не смогли бы закрыть глаза, и если бы я остался, если бы я позволил тебе, если бы я… если бы я пошел с _той же скоростью_ , что и ты, я бы не смог их остановить. Ты… ты бы утащил меня за собой, мой дорогой.

— Разве это было бы так уж плохо? — спросил Кроули.

— Если это подвергло бы тебя опасности? _Да_ , — резко ответил Азирафель. — Называй меня… называй меня глупцом или трусом, или кем хочешь, но рисковать твоей жизнью? Об этом не могло быть и речи.

Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и провел рукой по лицу.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Хорошо, да, отлично. Ты упаковал печенья? Полагаю, тогда ты знаешь как доехать до _коттеджа_?

Азирафель даже не попытался скрыть улыбку, которая, как он знал, расцвела на его лице.

***

Место, где они поселились, называлось _Голубиная гавань_.

— Немного иронично, не так ли? — спросил Кроули, ставя очередную коробку на старый деревянный кофейный столик в гостиной. — Что с, ну… ты знаешь…

— Конечно же нет, — возразил Азирафель, ставя свою коробку рядом с той, которую только что поставил Кроули.

— Да ладно тебе, ангел, мы же _оба знаем_ …

— _Нет, мы не…_

— Голуби не самые умные существа, и они не смогли бы долететь до Армении, ни разу не приземлившись…

— Может, это был просто _особенный голубь_ …

— Или _может быть_ , — сказал Кроули, — некто решил протянуть руку помощи… или скорее, _коготь_ помощи…

Азирафель пристально посмотрел на него.

— Не понимаю, из-за чего весь этот сыр-бор, ангел, — сказал Кроули. — Ты спас их. У них быстро кончалась еда, и если бы ты не…

— Не могли бы мы… я бы предпочел не обсуждать это, — пробормотал Азирафель.

Он был голубем. Не потому, что его попросили, или приказали, или что-то вроде того — нет, он сделал это потому, что продовольствие кончалось и дети Аданатес* никогда не увидели бы сушу. Он вылетел из Ковчега на 271-й день и, высоко пролетая над водой, он _увидел_.

Инструменты, деревянные флейты и вещи, перевязанные веревками из конского волоса.

Обувь, полоски кожи и мешковины, покачивающиеся на волнах.

Детские игрушки, у которых краска смылась водой, оставив за собой пустые лица и кубики.

Тела, сгнившие в воде, уже не более чем кости, у которых все мясо съели морские существа.

Он видел все и Сомневался.

Не первое его сомнение, но первое Сомнение в Ней.

Кроули мгновение пристально смотрел на него, но настаивать не стал.

— И все это пойдет в библиотеку? — спросил он, обводя рукой коробки вокруг.

— Ох, я собирался поставить часть из них в спальне, — ответил Азирафель.

Коробки были полны книгами. На самом деле, каждая коробка была полна книг. Книги были единственной вещью, которую они побеспокоились упаковать в первую очередь. Все остальное чудесным образом переместилось сразу в Голубиную гавань, но не книги Азирафеля (или растения Кроули, но их вряд ли можно было упаковать в коробки) (или, возможно, это можно было бы сделать, но Кроули не стал рисковать).

— После твоих чудес всегда _что-то не так_ , — сказал Азирафель, — и я бы не хотел, чтобы что-то пошло не так — мы просто возьмем их как _люди_.

Кроули даже не спорил с ним (см. предыдущий пункт о растениях).

Пока что они привезли двенадцать коробок с книгами. В машине оставалось еще около семи, и это _после_ того, как Азирафель сделал то, что сказала та милая женщина об _искрах любви_. Вряд ли ангел был виноват в том, что 456 книг искрились любовью.

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Наш дом будет выглядеть как чертова библиотека, — пробормотал он.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — согласился Азирафель, присаживаясь на диван. Он похлопал по диванной подушке рядом с собой, и Кроули немедленно опустился на нее, положив голову на плечо ангела.

« _Как хорошо_ », — подумал Азирафель, — « _жить вот так. Близко. Вместе. Сидеть на одной диване, жить в одном доме, делить одну постель._ »

— Прекрати, — пробормотал Кроули в воротник ангела. — Не… я чувствую, что ты думаешь глупости. Перестань.

— Почему?

— _Потому что._

— Ты ведешь себя нелепо.

— О, определенно.

Азирафель рассмеялся.

— Ты должен признать, — сказал он, — здесь очень мило.

Кроули усмехнулся.

— Именно, — сказал он. — Вот почему мы выбрали его.

— Не только этот дом, хотя он тоже замечательный, — произнес Азирафель. — Я просто имею в виду… нас. Просто нас. То, что мы делаем… то, что мы и должны делать…

— _Ангел._ — Задыхаясь от счастья. — _Пожалуйста._

Азирафель закатил глаза и мягко поцеловал демона в лоб.

Он притворился, что не заметил, как лицо Кроули окрасилось в цвет его волос.

Волны разбивались о берег.

Оливковая ветвь покоилась на очаге.

**Author's Note:**

> *Аданатес - жена Иафета, одного из сыновей Ноя.


End file.
